The First to the Permanent
by InLoveWithSlytherinBoys
Summary: Summary: Danny Phantom has just turned 18 and has come into his adult hood as a man and as a ghost. He learns that with his adult hood he also received the power of mating. Having trouble he turns to his friend Tucker to help him until he can find his mate. Join me as Danny searches for, finds, and submits to his beautiful soul partner.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Temporary

**Danny's P.O.V**

Tucker noticed, and I know he has or he wouldn't be trying to cling to me like Velcro with a large amount of gorilla glue on it. I already knew that now with it being the first chance we've had alone he would ask, and he did. I watched as Tucker finally spoke cautiously, "Danny, we've been best buds for a long time. It's just I know something is wrong. It has been since your birthday. Will you tell me what's had you upset lately?" I took a deep breath as this wasn't information to give out lightly, "Alright I will tell you but please keep an open mind. Becoming an adult is different in the spirit world. Rather than being able to buy a pack of Cigs, we get to learn if we are Dominant, Submissive, or Neutral and then have to find our mate. I'm a sub and until I find a master it…aches."

I was pleased to see he didn't immediately look at me with disgust but replied rather calmly, "Danny if it hurts that bad can you not just find a temporary master until you find your mate?" I nodded, "I could but the only person I would trust with that is you and that is too much to ask of you Tuck."

Tucker seemed to think on this for a moment then smiled, "I won't lie to you Dan, I'm not interested in doing much with a dude but if I don't have to do the stuff to you would it help for YOU to do it to me?" I was surprised to say the least, that Tucker would offer even that much, "You would do that for me? Let me use you to subside a craving? It would help but you would have to act as a master to me." Without any hesitation Tuck shook his head in agreement, "You're not using me. I'm getting the pleasure out of it. You just get to stop hurting. Just tell me when you need it and I will oblige." Chuckling in embarrassment I gave a whispered, "Now please master."

(SMUT TURN AWAY IF THIS DISTURBS YOU!)

Tuck seemed to have expected me to need something now and simply gave me a small grin, "Come here Danny and get on your knees for me." I did as I was told eagerly kneeling before my Master, head bowed in submission. I could not see his face but I could feel his approval. "Very good pet, now remove my pants and boxers but don't touch me until I say." A small whimper of both pleasure and disappointment escaped my lips as I let me fingers easily remove my masters clothes, then put my hands to my side in anticipation. Tucker smirked at me running his fingers through my hair then gripped tight. I whined low in my throat but kept my eyes on him so he knew it was not in pain, but unimaginable pleasure. To my delight he pushed my head to his crotch positioning the tip at my lips pushing up just enough to be a silent order for me to open. As soon as my mouth opened for him he thrust his long shaft down my throat. God it felt good to have him using my body like this, to taste him as he took pleasure in long steady bods of my head. He threw his head back and causing a groan to leave me at seeing my master come undone under my ministrations. This wasn't enough though, I needed more.

I ignoring the pain at my scalp pulled off, "Please Master! More! I want you to take me master. I want you to use me as you wish!" Tuck moaned at my begging for him, "Come here. If you want it you can ride me." With haste I climbed into his lap phasing my bottoms of just in time to sink down onto his length crying out happily. Once I was filled I lifted and fell back down, watching as my Masters eyes rolled back in pleasure. Going faster I could see him getting closer, and screamed as he came inside me, "Mm Master thank you."

As I came down from the pleasure I had been in I felt a blush creep to my cheeks, "Thanks Tuck. I needed that. It doesn't hurt as bad now." My friend of many years threw me a big smile, "No problem bud, but as good as that felt we need to start searching for your mate. I do have appearances to keep with Sam." I chuckled, "you got it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Vote time.**

**1. Should I let him only be with Vlad or should i throw in a third? if so please say who you would like the third to be! :) **

**2. Kinky or Fluff?**

**3. Why is it reviews only come in when you put up a Damned vote LMAO Love you all please R&R**

Chapter 2: Picked up and ready

**Danny POV**

The next day Sam, Tucker, and I met at the Nasty Burger. Tucker and I explained my situation and how I needed to find my mate. She shuddered, "to each his own Danny. I could never let myself be owned by a man." I laughed, "It pains me not to be, but I have no Idea as to where I should start looking." Tucker shrugged, "Well we know it's a ghost so we can make a list of the ghosts you know and pay them a visit." I tilted my head, "That was actually a good idea…" He rolled his eyes pulling out a pen and notepad, "Okay Danny you list them I'll write." I nodded, "There's the box ghost, Skulker, Clockwork, Technus, Johnny 13, Amorpho, Walker, Freakshow, Fright night, Ghost Writer, Pariah Dark and Vortex." Tucker nodded, "None sounding too appealing."

A moment later the door signaled someone entered. We gave our routine glance to see who only to see Vlad walking in. He saw us and walked over, "Hello Danny." My face heated, and my body lit up in what seemed like flames. My eyes widened, "You? It's you?" He looked confused while my friends gasped, "HIM!?" the man glared feeling left out. My every instinct told me to ease his emotions, "I'm sorry Vlad. It's something hard to explain. Would you mind me coming over to your place for a while?" He seemed shocked by my willingness to spend time with me, "Of course little badge. I'll pick you up around 6 alright?" I nodded, "Thanks Vlad, I can't wait!" He glanced at me strangely then walked off.

Later that day as I waited at my house I was glad for once to see my mom come in, "Hey mom! Is it okay if I stay with Vlad for a couple nights?" Mom smiled brightly at me, "Of course honey, it's good to spend time with a respectable role model." I bit my lip to stop from chuckling when the bell rang. To my surprise, as it was an hour early, it was Vlad now entering with a warm welcome from mom. I smiled happily, "Hey Vlad! You're early. I need to go get my overnight bag." The man's smile sent pleasant chills through me, "Of course little badger, I'll be waiting." I laughed, "Do you have to use that nick name? Honestly if you have to give me a cutie nick name make it something _actually_ cute." Vlad smirked, "and what names did you have in mind little badger?" I grumbled, "I don't know. Cats are cute. At least they don't have creepy eyes and life threatening teeth." He was looking at me eyes filled with amusement, "Alright then go get your bag little kit." Oddly I actually like that name better. I gave a nod and ran upstairs, vaguely hearing my mom saying the conversation was pretty entertaining.

After grabbing my bag I quickly ran back downstairs, "I'm ready frootloop." His eyes lit up, "If I had to change yours to something nicer so should you." I smirked in an imitation of him, "Well what do you have in mind frootloop." He thought about it, "Something with chocolate if you must do a snack. Chocolates good," I pondered then found a light bulb going off, "Coco Puff!" He shook his head but gave a nod, "Alright I don't have all day kit. Get ur butt in the car." I giggle and ran to the car thinking of a nicer nick name. I really did like him calling me hit. Smiling soft I thought of how much fun I would have this week teasing Vlad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Now You Know

**Danny's POV**

As we reached Vlad's house I was getting a little nervous. Neither of us had said a single word the whole way there. Inside the house finally the silence was broken, "Daniel, you have a lot of explaining to do. I haven't had any schemes lately so there's no need for you to snoop. Why are you here?" I giggled, "I wanted to spend time with you. I thought you wanted us to be closer." He glared getting angry, "If this is some cruel ploy you can go home boy!" I whimpered stepping back, "No! I swear it's not I'm sorry! So Sorry!" Tears started falling. The need to bond with him was becoming strong. He was mad at me and now all I could do was fall back wanting him to punish me so I could be forgiven. He looked extremely confused, "Little Kit stop crying. I just don't understand why you're acting like this." I continued sobbing, "I'm sorry master. Please don't be mad." His eyes widened, "Master? You turned eighteen…Are you sure it's me my kit?" I nodded, "Yes now you know. Please don't be mad."

He sighed knowing that the bond I was feeling wouldn't just allow him to forgive me, "You have misbehaved kit. Come here and lay over my knee." I did quickly, "Yes Master." I felt his hands pulling my pants down, "Do you know why you're being punished little one?" I nodded, "I made you worry by not answering you when you asked me a question." He nodded though I couldn't see it, "That's right. Now count." With that his hand lifted and fell hard onto my ass, "One!" I whimpered…

**Vlad's POV**

I struck him again secretly enjoying the reddening of his flesh as he cried out again, "Two!" My hand fell harder again and again as I reveled in his squeaks and screams, "Three, Four, Five!" His tears were slowing. Another five strikes and I reluctantly stopped. I pulled him so he was on his knees in front of me. Running my hand through his hair I smiled, "I forgive you my little kit. You will learn your rules quickly though. Now, are you okay with me being your mate?" His little eyes lit up, "Of course! I couldn't really imagine anyone else. But am I not your mate?" I sighed, "I lost my mate a few years past. She was killed in an accident. Don't think that will make me care for you any less." He seemed to understand, "I'm sorry master. But you didn't fancy anyone else?" I shook my head, "Yes but he has never shown interest little one. Haven't you seen already that I care for you?" He smiled bright, "Of course master! Let me show you how much I care for you. AFTER you tell me who he is." I rolled my eyes, "Clockwork. He has saved my life more than once. It's only natural I have an interest for him," I smirked, "Now what was that about showing me how much you care?"

The boys' eyes lit up, nuzzling his nose into my crotch. Seeing what he wanted I phased my clothes off so he could have his fun, before I took over. He looked up at me with those beautiful blues as he took a small lick of my cock. He moaned before taking the head in his mouth, slowly taking inch by inch into the wet heat. I gasped, panting as he got my entire length down his throat. He stayed there swallowing and moaning around me, before pulling off them devouring me once more. The boy was good. So good. I finally found my voice, "Enough my little kit. I want a show. Strip for me." He stopped sucking and stood. He gave me a small smirk as he put his thumbs in his belt loops and swirled his hips a little as he turned around. He ran one hand down his ass and leg, shaking his butt in the air while he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans with the other hand. He turned back around slowly lifting his shirt. As he reached his nipples, he continued pulling his shirt up with one arm as he used the other to pinch his nipple. He moaned as he did the same to the other finally pulling his shirt all the way off. He walked over to me, turned around, slowly bending over and he pulled his pants down the rest of the way. He sat in my lap grinding himself into me before phasing his undergarments off.

He made a beautiful sight sitting on my lap naked and ready. I gripped his hips, "Such a good boy. I think you've earned a treat my little kitten. Would you like me to fuck you?" He nodded frantically, "God yes master! Please bind us. Take me dry as I am." With a single movement I was fully sheathed inside of him, thrusting without mercy. Not that he wasn't asking for it, screaming more with each strike to his prostate. He cried out, "Please Vlad! So good." I yanked his hair back, "Please what?" I apologized quickly, "Master. I'm sorry master. Want you to come. I Love you!" I pulled him into me kissing him hard, pulling his tongue into my mouth. I bit his lip as I pulled away, "Fuck!" I came hard into without warning, which seemed to trigger his own orgasm not long after. He fell off of me panting, "Thank you master. I love you so much." I smiled, "I love you too kit, but I need sleep." He nodded, "Okay but I need to do something first. I'll be back in an hour." Too tired to reply I gave a nod of approval before dosing off.

**Danny's POV**

I was tired too but my every thought went to keeping my lover happy. So instead of sleeping like I want to be I am headed through the ghost zone. I gave a small cheer when I finally reached the right door, "Clockwork! Can we talk?" The sexy spirit came out of his home, "What is it child." I grinned, "I need your help with something but first how do you feel about Vlad Masters?" He blushed, "Nothing I feel nothing..." I glared and he sighed, "look not that it's any of your business he is simply a very well rounded man…He's beautiful and cunning, but he has never felt the same." I laughed, "It is my business since he's my mate. Now that I have the answer I need I will tell you that he does feel the same." Clockwork gave me a calculating stare, "Shouldn't this anger you?" I shook my head, "Nope. So long as you agree to the plan I have to hook the three of us up." I hesitated then nodded, "I want him. Fine what's your plan?" I hugged him happily, quietly revealing the plan, explaining it had to be done this way since he would never approach it himself. Clockwork grinned madly, "Perfect. I will see you tomorrow at 4." With that he gave me a small kiss on the cheek, having agreed we would wait for Vlad for anything more, and I headed home to curl up with my lover and go to sleep.


End file.
